Sneakin' Around
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's another Friday Night and Operetta and Spectra are spending quality girl time with each other in one big sleepover. That is until they're interrupted by a strange noise. Just who in fact is trying to get in all of their fun? Find out who and find out why. Operetta/Spectra fic. NOT SLASH.


**"Sneakin' Around"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High or its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, I figured I'd treat everyone to an Operetta/Spectra friendship fic, so here you go. Oh, and there's also someone else too in this story, so check it out.**

**P.S.: Also forgot to thank my good friend at Tumblr for helping me co-write this fic with me. Eeyup, I'm talking to you, fiddlestringsandpianokeys! I thank you for helping me make this!**

* * *

><p>The night was peaceful around New Salem.<p>

So far it looked very quiet in a town like this. There wasn't really much going on to be exact. There wasn't any huge parties going on considering everyone at Monster High had a buttload of homework to work with, due to the fact that it was closed on a school day for three whole days.

It didn't really matter much to Operetta though, as she was looking to have a little company with friends. The daughter of the Phantom of the Opera thought he would save the homework for later and have a little wild fun first. And what a better way than to have a good-old fashion sleepover?

She wanted to call Frankie if she wanted to come over, but she was stuck babysitting. Calling Draculaura didn't help that much since she was sick. And there was no way she would call her best friend Clawdeen, since she was grounded for accidentally blowing up the oven in the first place. So this sucked monster balls for Oppy.

That was until Spectra Vondergeist came along. Luckily for Operetta, the columnist of the school's local newspaper, the Ghostly Gossip, didn't have any plans to begin with. This sent Operetta into a frenzy as the two made plans for tonight.

Even though the two didn't have enough money to go around in the town, it didn't bother them that much. Although they were showered by couple of boxes filled with delicious pepperoni pizza, a marathon of their favorite show titled 'The Blood and the Boo-tiful', and gorging on perhaps 100 pounds of chocolate ice cream for fun. Hard to believe they didn't gain a single pound eating that kind of stuff.

However, it came at a huge price as the food caused them to be tired. Because of this, the two ghouls all collapsed in the bed, all tuckered out from the ice cream. It sucked that they wanted to have more fun, but the ice cream definitely beat them up as far as they were concerned.

"Ah am never eatin' chocolate ice cream for as long as ah want." Operetta replied to Spectra.

"Same here too." Spectra nodded, "It was so worth it though. I wanna do this again."

"You know it, sug." Oppy winked before giggling. "So, how are you and Billy and Porter?"

"Eh, so far it's complicated." Spectra sighed, "I can't imagine which one I want to choose. My heart's telling me I want to go with Invisi Billy, but my mind's telling me I want to go with Porter. What should I do?"

"Well, listen to your heart." Operetta smiled. "Who makes ya the happiest?"

"Well," Spectra replied. "I've always enjoyed Billy's pranks and I've loved Porter's way of rebellion and his artwork combined. It's just so hard to choose one when both of them make me happy. How does Johnny ever make you happy?"

"He makes me happy because I love him. I know he's good for me." Operetta explained, "Think about it, why don't you go on a date with them?"

"I'm not very sure about that," Spectra sighed again. "I've actually never been on two dates at the same time."

"No, just one at a time. And think about them afta'wards." Operetta told her. "Think about them separately."

"Yeah, I think I might do that," She nodded. "Wanna get our nails done? This nap just isn't doing it for me."

"Ah would love that." Operetta smiled. "It'll be fun."

Hearing this, the two automatically got up from their beds and went into nail polishing, just as an attempt to pass the time.

"So Oppy," Spectra smirked, "Tell me about that dream you had with Johnny. I'd love to hear it!"

"Ah'm embarrassed about it." Operetta blushed. "No way am Ah gonna tell you."

"C'mon, I'm your friend." Spectra smiled nicely. "It's not like anyone's gonna sneak in our room and find out. I mean, that's just insane."

"I dreamt of us doing the big nasty," Operetta blushed red. "Don't tell anyone."

"Oooh, you sly ghoul!" Spectra blushed as well.

But then all of a sudden, they heard scraping coming against the window.

"Oh mah, what was that?" Operetta gasped.

"I don't know." Spectra shrugged, "You think someone heard us?"

"They better not be or else I'm gonna cook 'em up and fry 'em until they melt off." Operetta promised her, "Crimson red please."

"Coming right up!" Spectra said, holding the nail polish in hand.

But before Spectra could apply some polish on her, Oppy separated for her a bit.

"Okay, now Ah'm really curious what that was." Operetta exclaimed. "We gotta find out!"

From there, Operetta got up on her feet and rushed at her window. When she opened it, she looked around outside, hoping where that sound was. Apparently, it must've been some bird who just flew by without any warning.

"Who's out there?"

"Who's out there, tell us!" Operetta yelled.

Once again, all there was is silence. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Maybe it must've been a bird." Spectra shrugged.

"It couldn't have." Operetta shrieked. "It's a creepy bird!"

"I'm very certain it's not gonna bother us again." Spectra reassured her, "Trust me."

"It kinda freaked me out." Operetta shivered.

"Yeah, it happens all the time." Spectra shrugged again. "You want crimson red polish?"

"Ah'd love that, how about you?"

"Make mine midnight violet for me." Spectra responded.

From there, the two girls started working on their nails. Trying to get every last nail painted on their hands, and if they felt like it, their toes. So as Oppy was painting Spectra's perfect feet with nail polish, the apparition started talking to her again.

"You know, I was thinking about this Billy and Porter thing." Spectra suggested. "And I've made my decision."

"Oh ya have, suga?" Oppy raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah." Spectra nodded. "I've decided to-"

But before Spectra could reveal to Operetta her crush, they heard scraping once again.

"What was that?" Operetta said, looking at the window.

"Like I said, it was just a bird." Spectra informed her again, "Maybe you're being a bit paranoid."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, hun." Oppy nodded, "Want some glitter?"

"Sure." Spectra nodded.

So as Operetta began adding a tiny gab of glitter into the nail polish, she began dying to know who Spectra wanted to choose between the two guys in her life.

"So, you we're saying?" Oppy raised her eyebrow again.

"Yes I have." Spectra nodded in glee, "And I choose Invisi Billy!"

"Awwwww!" Operetta said, gushing with affection. "You two are so darned adorable together!"

"YEEEEEEEEES!" Someone shouted in the room.

The two ghouls both gasped in surprise as the voice shocked them. Apparently, some kind of sick stalker was watching Operetta and Spectra like a hawk. It couldn't have been Operetta's daddy since he went away for a while on vacation. It almost sounded like a boy to be exact.

"What was that?" Spectra gasped.

"I don't know," Operetta replied as she got up, "But I'm very certain it ain't no bird!"

As she began approaching the window, Operetta ended up bumping into somebody in thin air, knocking her down. From there, the figure appeared visibly, which forced the two girls to scream in surprise. He had a light blue beanie cap, dressed in a gray hoodie, decked in blue camo pants and had shaggy dark blue hair. It was clear who these two ghouls knew who he was.

"INVISI BILLY?!" Oppy and Spectra shouted.

Knowing that he was caught red-handed, Invisi Billy flinched, falling straight into Oppy's bed. Oppy and Spectra were too stupid to realize that Billy managed to get through the window and be in their room without being unseen. As the two ghould approached them with anger on their faces, the prankster tried to cover it all up.

"Oh-um, hey ghouls." Billy chuckled, "How's it comin'?"

"Ya pervert!" Operetta said with her hands around her hips. "How dare ya try ta sneak on us like that!"

"Got any last words, Billy?" Spectra said, cracking her knuckles.

"Um..." Invisi Billy muttered, "It was all Heath's idea?"

_**A few hours later...**_

Deuce Gorgon was at his house playing cards with his bros, Clawd Wolf and Heath Burns. Apparently, they were playing another good round of Ghoul Fish just to pass the time.

"Hey Clawd, you got a 5?" Heath said to the wolf.

"Ghoul fish, man." Clawd snickered.

"Oh, crap." Heath sighed as he laid a card on the table. "This game sucks."

"That's because you really suck at this, man." Deuce snickered.

But out of nowhere, Invisi Billy came walking through the door looking all beat up and covered in glittered nail polish all around his lips and body. The three men all reacted in total shock.

"Dude, did you check out what the girls were up to?" Deuce spoke to Billy.

"Yeah, pretty much." Invisi Billy nodded painfully.

"Man, they beat you up pretty bad, huh?" Heath replied.

"Actually, I went to third base, thank you for noticing." Invisi Billy responded with a lie.

Just like that, Clawd, Deuce and Heath all reacted with jaws dropping from their mouths. Of course, they didn't know that Invisi Billy was lying to his friends, but the invisible prankster had to find a way to cover that horrible beatdown he suffered at the hands of Spectra and Operetta.

"That really happened?" Heath gasped.

"Apparently, I learned that Oppy and Spectra like it rough and hard," Invisi Billy nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a really _coooooold_ shower..."

Painfully, yet miraculously, Invisi Billy managed to drag his painful body up the stairs and straight to the bathroom where water soon ran from the tub. Meanwhile, Heath had a regretful look on his face.

"This sucks butt," Heath groaned. "Why does Invisi Billy get all the good stuff?"

"Because he's a man-ho," Clawd smirked. "Now deal."

Suddenly, Heath and their friends went back to cards, all having to go another day without being laid again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, you had to guess it was Invisi Billy. I'm certain he would do that, considering he's invisible. He really makes a good liar through, I'll tell ya that.<strong>

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome, everyone!**


End file.
